Zew księżyca
Witajcie Kochani! Jest to moje drugie opowiadanie (Serdecznie polecam opowiadanie "Inna niż wszystkie") Tym razem stawiam na coś innego jednak mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się tak samo albo nawet jeszcze bardziej! Będzie raczej krótkie, bo mam już kolejny pomysł na następne! Bez przedłużania, zapraszam do czytania! (Będą się pojawiały sceny +18, więc czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność!) Z każdej strony zalewały mnie kolorowe światła i okropnie głośna muzyka. Spojrzałam na zegarek na nadgarstku. 3:28. Czułam, że nie dam rady dłużej wytrzymać jednak Alice zdawała się nie odczuwać zmęczenia i szalała bez przerwy na klubowym parkiecie. Odszukałam przyjaciółkę wzrokiem i z trudem odciągnęłam ją na bok. ''-Będę się zbierać, jestem wykończona.'' -powiedziałam zbliżając nasze twarze tak, żebyśmy mogły się usłyszeć przez głośną muzykę. Nie byłam dzisiaj w nastroju na zabawę. Przyplątało się do mnie chyba jakieś choróbsko, przez które od rana czuję się jak trup. ''-Ninaaa, zostań jeszcze chwilkę! Zobacz jaka świetna impreza!'' -prosiła dziewczyna łapiąc mnie za rękę. ''-Ja odpadam, chcesz wrócić ze mną?'' -zapytałam znając już odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Nie ma mowy żeby Alice odpuściła swoje łowy i wróciła do domu z pustymi rękami. ''-Nie ma mowy! Widzisz tego przystojniaka? Dzisiaj będzie mój!'' -odpowiedziała zgodnie z moim przeczuciem wskazując dyskretnie blondyna, z którym flirtowała od dobrych kilku godzin. Pokręciłam głową w rozbawianiu i udałam się samotnie do wyjścia. Gdybym była w formie pewnie razem z nią tańczyłabym i piła do białego rana. Kiedy pchnęłam szklane drzwi niemal natychmiast poczułam jak moje zmęczenie przeradza się w inne, nieznane mi dotychczas uczucie. Coś jakby fala gorąca zalała mnie ze wszystkich stron. Kiedy instynktownie podniosłam wzrok ku niebu a moje oczy skupiły się na ogromnym księżycu w pełni, fala gorąca zaczęła wręcz parzyć, przynosząc mi ogromny ból. Stałam w miejscu nie odrywając wzroku od tarczy świecącej na mnie z góry, chociaż całe moje ciało paliło żywym ogniem. Myślałam, że ból nie może być już gorszy i wtedy zrozumiałam, że to, co się ze mną dzieje to dopiero początek tej cholernej nocy. Zebrałam resztki mojej siły i zmusiłam moje mięśnie do biegu. Puściłam się pędem w stronę lasu za klubem byle jak najdalej od tego przeklętego miejsca. Ktoś mi coś musiał podrzucić do szklanki. Czy ja teraz umrę? Oczami wyobraźni widziałam jak leżę martwa w lesie i rozpacz moich rodziców kiedy dowiedzą się, że ich córkę ktoś zgwałcił i rzucił martwą w krzaki. Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy kiedy biegłam co sił pomiędzy ogromnymi drzewami. Nagle ogromny ból przeszył moje ciało i upadłam na kolana. Niewidoczny ogień, który palił moją skórę zdawał się jeszcze bardziej przybrać na sile i zaczął trawić moje kości i mięśnie. Zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam po prostu krzyczeć. Byłam naprawdę przerażona i nie miałam pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. Miałam wrażenie, że moje kości się łamią a mięśnie i skóra jest ze mnie zrywana żywcem. Leżałam wijąc się z bólu kiedy nagle poczułam, że jest lepiej. Otworzyłam oczy i z przerażeniem stwierdziłam, że jakiś mężczyzna trzyma mnie za rękę. Moje łzy całkowicie rozmywały obraz i jedyne co wiedziałam to to, że dotyk nieznajomego odrobinę pomagał. Wciąż ciężko oddychałam jednak nie zdzierałam już gardła przeraźliwymi krzykami. Czując chwilową ulgę dotarło do mnie co się właściwie dzieje. Jakaś dziewczyna leży w środku lasu o 4 w nocy i krzyczy jakby ją zabijali a obcy facet trzyma ją za rękę. Z moich ust wydobył się niezręczny chichot kiedy nagle ból zaczął przybierać na sile nawet pomimo dotyku nieznajomego. ''-Jeszcze chwila, obiecuję. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Bądź dzielna Luna. ''-głos nieznajomego grzązł mu w gardle i coraz mocniej zaciskał swój uścisk. Luna. Przez głowę przeleciała mi myśl, że ma mnie za kogoś innego i pewnie dlatego mi pomaga. Czułam, że zaraz będzie kurewsko bolało. Kiedy moje ciało wygięło się z bólu zaczęłam znowu krzyczeć najgłośniej jak tylko pozwalały mi płuca. To wszystko wydawało się jak sen. W jednej chwili całe moje życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Może faktycznie ktoś mi coś podrzucił do drinka i mam halucynacje. Halucynacje o nagim Kastielu, który zamienia się w ogromnego wilka... Uspokój się Nina, powinnaś być przerażona a nie podniecona fantazjami o facecie poznanym kilka minut temu w środku lasu. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Kastiela w mojej głowie. ''-Przebierz się w to. W środku dam Ci coś normalnego do przebrania. ''-powiedział po czym wskazał głową na torbę z ubraniami schowaną w krzakach. Posłusznie wyciągnęłam zębami koszulkę i skierowałam swoje kroki w stronę dużego drzewa. Chowając się za prowizorycznym 'parawanem' wróciłam do ludzkiej postaci i szybko narzuciłam na nagie ciało kawałek materiału. W myślach podziękowałam niebiosom za to, że koszulka sięga mi do połowy uda i zasłania fakt, że nie mam na sobie bielizny. Po chwili wyszłam zza drzewa mając nadzieję, że Kastiel jest już ubrany jednak widok, który na mnie czekał przyprawił mnie o szybsze bicie serca. Mężczyzna czekał na mnie w samych spodniach. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od przejechania wzrokiem po jego sylwetce. Cudownie umięśnione ciało sprawiało, że w połączeniu z twarzą, której pozazdrościliby mu modele sprawiało, że wyglądał jak chodzący bóg seksu. W ułamku sekundy poczułam jak uderza mnie fala gorąca, która rozbija się miedzy moimi nogami. Pewnie, widziałam wcześniej nagiego faceta ale to co teraz czułam było milion razy silniejsze. Miałam wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz nie położę na nim rąk oszaleję. Zamarłam w bezruchu mając nadzieję, że to co się teraz ze mną dzieje za chwilę minie. Czułam jakbym znała Kastiela całe życie. Bycie obok niego wydawało się tym co powinnam robić od zawsze. Próbowałam jak najlepiej zrozumieć nowe życie, które właśnie się dla mnie rozpoczęło. Zadawałam pytania jakie tylko przyszły mi do głowy jednak myślałam ciągle o jednym. Dlaczego czuję do obcego mężczyzny to co czuję do Kastiela? Zanim zdążyłam przemyśleć co chcę powiedzieć słowa wydostały się z moich ust. ''-Skąd wiesz, że jestem Luną?'' -Kastiel wydawał się zaskoczony moim pytaniem i miałam wrażenie, że przez ułamek sekundy widziałam jak się uśmiecha. ''-Po prostu wiem. Ty też to wiesz. Takie rzeczy się po prostu czuje. ''-odpowiedział nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Czułam jak motylki w moim brzuchu przybierają na sile. ''-Ja...ja nie wiem jak to rozumieć i nie wiem czy to co czuję jest normalne...'' -powiedziałam najciszej jak mogłam. Kiedy Kastiel położył dłoń na moim kolanie i otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć przerwało mu niezapowiedziane wtargnięcie do gabinetu. Kiedy odwróciłam się w stronę hałasu zobaczyłam brunetkę w okropnie skąpym stroju, który bardziej przypominał bikini niż ubranie. ''-Kasiii, mam problem z moim stanikiem. Pomożesz mi?'' -jak tylko otworzyła usta zaczęła działać mi na nerwy. I sposób w jaki odzywała się do mojego mężczyzny doprowadzał mnie do szału. Miałam ogromną ochotę pokazać co o niej myślę ale nie pozwalała mi na to moja duma. Mojego mężczyzny? Co się ze mną dzieje. ''-Jestem zajęty Debra. Poproś kogoś innego. ''-obojętny ton, którym odpowiedział barmance wywołał we mnie dziwne uczucie dumy. ''-Ale Kasiii, on mi zaraz całkiem spadnie!'' -powiedziała przesadnie słodkim tonem wypinając biust. Intuicyjnie zacisnęłam zęby wstrzymując oddech i zaciskając pięści. Jeszcze słowo i jej przywalę. Kiedy Kastiel nie zareagował dziewczyna ostentacyjnie trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami. ''-Przepraszam Cię za nią, już dawno powinienem ją zwolnić. '' -powiedział Kastiel z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. ''-Ona...Ona jest taka jak my?'' -zapytałam modląc się, żeby zaprzeczył. ''-Debra? Dobry Boże nie. To by było straszne. Jest jedynym człowiekiem tutaj i to sprawia bardzo dużo problemów. ''-Alleluja. Rozmawialiśmy do 6 rano. Kastiel opowiedział mi chyba naprawdę o wszystkim. Powiedział też, że w ciągu miesiąca będą ujawniały się moje nowe zdolności. Jak sama zdążyłam zauważyć, miałam o wiele więcej siły. Nie zmrużyłam oka przez calutką noc a mimo to czułam się całkowicie normalnie. Byłam naprawdę ciekawa co przyniesie ten miesiąc. Nie miałam ochoty wracać do domu ale to byłoby okropnie dziwne gdybym została i poza tym musiałam załatwić wszystkie rzeczy związane z moimi studiami. Wychodząc z klubu poczułam jak powstaje we mnie pustka. Czułam się jak głupia nastolatka, która marnuje czas takiego faceta jak Kastiel. Był ode mnie kilka lat starszy, miał swój klub a ja? Ledwo skończyłam 18 lat, zaczynam studia i jestem w obcym mieście sama z przyjaciółką. Bałam się, że nie będę wystarczająca, że moja osoba to za mało... Spychając przykre myśli na tył głowy wsiadłam do taksówki. Po wejściu do domu weszłam do wanny. To była naprawdę bardzo długa noc i potrzebowałam wszystko jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Ciekawe czy Alice jest już w domu. Po godzinnym relaksie szczelnie zawinięta ręcznikiem wyszłam z łazienki i skierowałam kroki w stronę kuchni. Po szybkim przeglądzie lodówki zdecydowałam, że zjem jajecznicę z pomidorami i cebulką. Nagle poczułam coś dziwnego. Instynktownie odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi i zamarłam. Drewniana łyżka upadła na kafelki a ja cofnęłam się od obcego mężczyzny w samych bokserkach stojącego w przejściu najdalej jak tylko mogłam. ''-Przepraszam, nie chciałem Cię przestraszyć. Alice jeszcze śpi a ja usłyszałem, że ktoś jest w mieszkaniu. ''-powiedział nieznajomy i z ulgą stwierdziłam, że pamiętam go z nocy w klubie. ''-Nathaniel, miło mi poznać. ''-przedstawił się wyciągając rękę. ''-Nina, nic się nie stało. Gdybym się wyspała może byłabym mniej przewrażliwiona.'' -powiedziałam jedną dłonią trzymając ręcznik drugą witając się z blondynem. ''-Masz ochotę na śniadanie?'' -zapytałam odsuwając się od chłopaka i wróciłam do jajecznicy. ''-Zabiłbym za jajecznicę, dziękuję. Mogę jakoś pomóc?'' -zapytał chłopak podchodząc krok bliżej. ''-Właściwie chciałabym się ubrać. Mógłbyś przypilnować a ja za chwilkę wrócę?'' -zapytałam czując się nieswojo przed obcym chłopakiem w samym ręczniku. ''-Pewnie, nie ma problemu. ''-powiedział chłopak podchodząc zdecydowanie za blisko. Lekko spanikowana szybko odsunęłam się od chłopaka i schowałam się w moim pokoju. Przebrałam się w jasne jeansowe spodnie i szarą jedwabną koszulę. Na nogi założyłam białe sneakersy Valentino z szarym logo i wyszłam do kuchni. Kiedy weszłam na stole czekały już 3 talerze i Alice przygotowująca 3 kubki z kawą. ''-Dzień dobry. Kawy?'' -powiedziała dziewczyna kiedy zauważyła moją obecność. ''-Pewnie. ''-odpowiedziałam siadając przy stole. Rozmawiałyśmy luźno o naszych planach kiedy do kuchni wszedł, już ubrany, Nathaniel. Przy stole rozmawialiśmy o neutralnych tematach jednak cały czas czułam się niezręcznie w jego obecności. Kiedy Alice wyszła do toalety poczułam na moim udzie pod stołem dłoń Nathaniela. Kiedy wstałam i odsunęłam się od chłopaka ten niemal natychmiast zamknął mi usta dłonią a drugą ścisnął moje pośladki. Czułam, że zaraz zwymiotuję. Nagły przypływ gniewu dał mi wystarczająco dużo siły żeby odepchnąć ode mnie napastnika i uciec z mieszkania zabierając po drodze torebkę. Kiedy trzasnęły za mną drzwi po moich policzkach zleciał wodospad łez. Sprowokowałam go? Szłam przed siebie ciągle płacząc i trzęsąc się z nerwów. Zastanawiałam się jak powiem to Alice. Wiem, że muszę jej powiedzieć. Tornado myśli przechodzące przez moją głowę zdawało się przybierać na sile z każdą sekundą. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy dotarłam na uczelnię. Po wyjściu z samochodu poprawiłam na ramieniu czarną torebkę Michaela Korsa przeszłam przez szklane drzwi wejściowe. Musiałam dzisiaj donieść kilka papierów i całe szczęście dziekanat był już otwarty. Po kilku godzinach biegania od pokoju do pokoju i składaniu podpisów wyszłam z budynku. Od kiedy wczoraj pożegnałam się z Kastielem nie mogłam pozbyć się uczucia pustki gdzieś w klatce piersiowej. Jakby brakowało mi do funkcjonowania jakiejś ważnej części. Odruchowo spojrzałam na zegarek. 14:38. Czułam, że muszę go zobaczyć ale nie chciałam wyjść na nachalną. Powoli idąc w stronę samochodu poczułam w kieszeni wibracje. Instynktownie odebrałam nie patrząc na wyświetlacz. ''-Halo?'' -zapytałam czekając na odpowiedź po drugiej stronie ''-Dzień dobry Nina. Miałabyś ochotę na obiad? ''-kiedy tylko rozpoznałam jego głos poczułam się jak piórko lecące nad ziemią. ''-Tak, byłoby miło. O której? ''-odpowiedziałam próbując zachować spokojny ton. ''-Teraz? To znaczy jeśli możesz. Szef kuchni dzisiaj miał mi ostatecznie pokazać dania z karty i pomyślałem, że mogłabyś mi pomóc. Powiedz mi tylko gdzie mam po Ciebie przyjechać.'' ''-To była długa noc ale pamiętam drogę do klubu, spokojnie. ''-powiedziałam rozbawionym tonem. ''-Nie do klubu, do hotelu obok. Jutro otwarcie i muszę przypilnować restauracji. ''-próbowałam ukryć zdziwienie w głosie. Klub, hotel kim jest ten facet? Nie chciałam żeby pomyślał, że będę teraz się nim interesować dla pieniędzy. ''-Nie ma problemu, daj mi 20 minut. ''-odpowiedziałam po czym się rozłączyliśmy. Kiedy wysiadłam z samochodu czułam jak moje serce obija się o żebra. Spokojnym krokiem przeszłam przez szklane drzwi wejściowe i moim oczom ukazało się przepiękne wejście. Klasyka połączona z nowoczesnością. Byłam naprawdę pod ogromnym wrażeniem jego zaradności. Wiedziałam, że to on dba o całe swoje stado dając im pracę i byłam naprawdę dumna wiedząc, że jest dobrym Alphą. Kiedy moje oczy przeniosły się na recepcję wstrzymałam oddech czując jego zapach. Kastiel. Niemal natychmiast podniósł na mnie wzrok poczułam przelatujące między nami iskry. Jeśli miałam wcześniej jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do "drugich połówek" teraz były całkiem rozwiane. Kiedy usiedliśmy przy stoliku niemal natychmiast poszedł do nas kelner przynosząc karty dań i oferując coś do picia. Ciągle nie mogłam wyjść z podziwu jak tu pięknie. Śnieżnobiałe obrusy na okrągłych stolikach idealnie pasowały do białych zasłon a krwistoczerwone róże w szklanych kwadratowych wazonach kontrastowały z beżowymi ścianami. Czułam się jak księżniczka w przepięknym pałacu. Kastiel niemal natychmiast poinformował kelnera, że mamy dzisiaj spróbować wszystkich dań z karty i zaczniemy od góry karty. ''-Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy musieli zjeść wszystkiego prawda? ''-zapytałam pół żartem pół serio. ''-Tylko jeśli masz ochotę. Miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku. ''-dopowiedział Kas obserwując jak kilku mężczyzn zawiesza obrazy na ścianach. ''-Więc wszystkie stada tak wyglądają? ''-zapytałam przyglądając się pięknym obrazom na ścianach. ''-Tak to znaczy jak? ''-poczułam na sobie jego ciekawy wzrok. ''-No wiesz, duży groźny Alpha dba i myśli o wszystkich ''-kończąc zdanie przeniosłam wzrok na mężczyznę. ''-Powiedzmy, że moje stado jest odrobinę inne. Ale tak, mniej więcej wszystkie tak wyglądają. ''-było coś co nie dawało mi spokoju w tej sprawie jednak kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały poczułam przyjemne dreszcze przechodzące przez całe moje ciało. Jeśli tak działa to całe łączenie Bogini, to robi naprawdę świetną robotę. Nagle wpadło mi do głowy pewne pytanie. ''-Kastiel... Wszystkie wilki są sparowane?'' -zaczęłam delikatnie naprowadzać go na temat. ''-Tak, już chyba o tym wspominałem. Dlaczego pytasz?'' -zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć kelner przyniósł pierwsze danie. Kiedy tylko odszedł wróciłam wzrokiem do Kasa. ''-Co się dzieje kiedy jeden wilk umiera? ''-zapytałam domyślając się odpowiedzi. To co czuję kiedy nie ma obok mnie Kastiela jest jak wielka pustka a znam go niecałe 24h. Nie wyobrażam sobie co czułabym gdybym spędziłabym całe życie i nagle bym go straciła. ''-Wszystkie przypadki o których słyszałem umarły kilka dni później pogrążone w rozpaczy. Poza jednym. ''-odpowiedział Kas powoli pochmurniejąc. Czułam smutek w jego aurze. Nawet jeśli byłam ciekawa, chciałam jakoś go rozweselić. Instynktownie położyłam swoją dłoń na jego dłoni pozwalając, żeby zatańczyły na naszej skórze przyjemne iskry. Chciałam wziąć na siebie jego smutek cokolwiek by to nie było. Cholernie przytłaczają mnie moje uczucia. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko ale nie jestem w stanie tego zatrzymać. ''-Nie Nina, chcę Ci powiedzieć. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiam ale Ty musisz wiedzieć. My little kitten musi wiedzieć o wszystkim. ''-małe przezwisko, którym mnie nazwał wywołało w moim brzuchu falę gorąca. ''-Moja mama została zabita. To był atak Omeg, które desperacko chciały się dostać do naszego stada. Mama miała za dobre serce i chciała im wszystkim pomóc. Kilkoro z nich to wykorzystało i ją zabili. Ojciec skupił się na zemście i obiecał wybić wszystkie Omegi. Po prostu oszalał. Zmarł dwa lata później kiedy był pewny, że zobaczył za oknem Omegę, który rozszarpał gardło mamie i wyskoczył przez okno. ''-serce pękało mi na miliony kawałków czując jego żal i smutek. Wstałam z krzesła i ukucnęłam obok jego łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie zmuszając go do spojrzenia na mnie. ''-Dobre serce to powód do dumy. To te potwory nie powinny istnieć. Twoja mama była wyjątkowa i nic dziwnego, że Twój tata tak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro Kastiel. Naprawdę... ''-czułam jak po moim policzku zaczynają cieknąć łzy, które zaraz zostały wytarte przez dłoń mężczyzny. ''-Masz ochotę zobaczyć spa? ''-przydałaby mi się kobieca opinia na temat wystroju. Powiedział Kas całując wnętrze mojej dłoni, która przed chwilą leżała na jego policzku i podniósł mnie stając milimetry obok mnie. Czułam jak moja twarz zalewa się rumieńcem a całe ciało przepełnia się tym przyjemnym dreszczem kiedy nasze ciała się dotykają. ''-Prowadź wielki groźny Alpho. ''-powiedziałam z zaczepnym uśmiechem. Wiedziałam, że go to drażni i ma ochotę mnie za to ukarać. Prawdę mówiąc w głębi serce miałam ogromną ochotę, że spełni swoje groźby o klapsach. Bez słowa Kastiel pociągnął mnie za rękę w stronę ogromnych szklanych drzwi na lewo od drzwi wejściowych. Zanim zdążyłam się rozejrzeć poczułam jak mężczyzna przycisnął mnie do ściany w ciemnym pomieszczeniu napierając na mnie swoją klatką piersiową. Czułam jego oddech na załamaniu mojej szyi i coś twardego w jego spodniach napierającego na mój brzuch. ''-My little kitten... Ostrzegałem Cię. Nie posłuchałaś więc zaraz dostaniesz to na co zasłużyłaś. Wiesz co zrobiłaś? ''-zapytał niskim głosem wprost do mojego ucha przyprawiając moje ciało o dreszcze. Czułam jak wilk w mojej głowie wyje z radości i się niecierpliwi. ''-Duży groźny Alpha da mi teraz klapsa, bo byłam niegrzeczna. ''-Czułam bijący od niego autorytet. Nie było wątpliwości, że jest cholernie potężnym Alphą i prawdę mówiąc w normalnych okolicznościach nigdy nie odważyłabym się podważyć jego autorytet. Jednak to nie były normalne okoliczności a czułam, że bardzo podoba mu się wizja ukarania niegrzecznej dziewczynki, która nie chce się słuchać. ''-Będziesz się modlić, żeby skończyło się tylko na klapsie. ''-powiedział jeszcze bardziej zniżając swój głos, niemal rycząc wprost do mojego ucha. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować poczułam jak wysuwa swoje kły i gryzie mnie w płatek ucha jednak zamiast bólu poczułam nieznane mi dotąd uczucie zalewając mnie falą gorąca, która przeniosła się między nogi. ''-Miałem zamiar Ci dać czas na oswojenie się ze wszystkim ale nie ułatwiasz mi tego jak tak reagujesz. '' ''-A co jeśli zrobiłabym...tak czysto hipotetycznie...to? ''-zapytałam zaczepnym głosem po czym natychmiast złączyłam nasze usta w pocałunku. Poczułam jak mężczyzna jest początkowo zaskoczony po czym w ułamku sekundy kładzie swoją dłoń pod moim uchem obejmując szyję i policzek i pogłębia pocałunek. Czułam, że za chwilę zrobi się za gorąco i nie będzie odwrotu. Delikatnie oderwałam się od Kasa. ''-Kas...ja nigdy ni-'' ''-Poczekaj. W przebieralni czeka na Ciebie kilka kostiumów. Wybierz jakiś i wejdź przez szklane drzwi na końcu korytarza. ''-powiedział szybko po czym niemal wepchną mnie do przebieralni i zniknął za drzwiami. Mocno zdezorientowana wydarzeniami sprzed chwili stałam przez chwilę patrząc bez celu w białe drzwi, w których zniknął mężczyzna. Kiedy wilk w mojej głowie warknął niecierpliwie, żebym się pospieszyła zaczęłam przeglądać rzeczy pozostawione dla mnie. Biały duży szlafrok, czarne klapki i kilka kostiumów. Po szybkim przeglądzie w oko wpadł mi biały jednoczęściowy kostium, który wyjątkowo podkreślał moje 2 największe atuty - pośladki i nogi. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, lubiłam swoje ciało ale z pełnym obiektywizmem, było zwyczajne. Zwyczajny biust, zwyczajny lekko wyrzeźbiony brzuch. Jednak nogi i pośladki zdecydowanie były moim ulubionym elementem we mnie. Szybko założyłam kostium, narzuciłam szlafrok i wyszłam szukając szklanych drzwi. Kiedy tylko je znalazłam poczułam jak wyostrzają się moje zmysły. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i poczułam przyjemny zapach róż, olejków i najbardziej intensywny przyciągający mnie do siebie - Kastiel. Niewiele myśląc weszłam do środka a moim oczom ukazała się ogromna wanna wypełniona po brzegi z pianą i płatkami róż. W środku czekał Kas opierając się z rozciągniętymi ramionami wzdłuż brzegu wanny. ''-Pan duży groźny Alpha lubi kąpiele w różach? ''-zapytałam przeciągając w ustach słowo Alpha. Wilk w mojej głowie czuł jak to na niego działa. ''-Chcesz zobaczyć złego Alphę? ''-jego oczy zaczęły ciemnieć a głos stawał się coraz niższy. ''-Przecież nic nie zrobiłam ''-powiedziałam przybierając na twarz niewinną minę i przygryzając lekko wargę po cym zsunęłam z ramion szlafrok pozwalając mu upaść na kafelki. Ankieta Podobało ci się "Zew księżyca" by Aleks.9? Tak Nie